The Tale of Obito Uchiha
by KladaraUchiha
Summary: This story talks about the adventures of my favorite character - Obito Uchiha .
1. 1 - Uchiha's Pride

The clouds covered the whole sun , and then the rain started . The kids that were playing outside all went to their home . Obito Uchiha , a young boy was watching them , and thought " Ah , if only I had my parents …" and then walked away . Obito Uchiha was a 13 years old boy , a chunnin and a boy who dreams to become a high skilled level shinobi . He works hard everyday , and never stops training until someone yelles at him " STOP ! " . Obito's parents died in the Third Great Ninja War , and he became an orphan since then .

One day , the fifth Hokage at that time , Tsunade Senju , summoned Team Minato for a mission . Obito was happy to hear that after a long time , Tsunade choose his team for a mission . Obito drank his milk in the morning , and quickly went to Hokage's place .

" You're late ! " yelled Kakashi at him . " Calm down , Kakashi …" Minato said . Obito breathed a bit and said " Stop messing with me , Kakashi ! " and looked at him with a "rival" look . " *SIGH* , fine…" said Kakashi with a calmed voice . " Stop messing around you two " yelled Tsunade " Obito , Kakashi , this is not a place to fight " . Obito and Kakashi with a "sorry" face " Sorry , Granny Tsunade … " . Tsunade continued " Hmm , anyway , today , I've got a mission for your team, Minato . " Minato sat down in a chair and said " Fine , let's hear it , Granny Tsunade " . Tsunade continued " I want you to go to Amegakure and fight a group of shinobis who have stealed a scroll that contains info for Konoha . I will entrust you this mission because currently you have the strongest team in Konoha . " Obito was amazed because he finally get to go on a difficult mission . " We will not fail , Tsunade-sama ! " said Obito with a happy face . Then Minato says " Okay , this seems a good mission , but , where do we find them ? " Tsunade coughed and said " In the way between Konohagakure and Amegakure , but , there is also a possibility that they are in the way of Konohagakure and Sunagakure " . Minato was surprised " Sunagakure ? " Tsunade replies " Yes , in the past , Amegakure and Sunagakure has had good contact with each other , and I think that there is a possibility that they still have that good contact . " Minato understood and said " I got it . When will the mission begin ? " " In the afternoon , 5pm " Tsunade replied with a smile on her face .

Team Minato went outside , waiting for the time to begin the mission . A wind blowed slowly and Rin said " We have to wait 5 hours…" Obito annoyed " Damn , I can't wait … " The birds were twittering , the wind got faster . Everything was lively , and Minato was enjoying this situation . " Soon , I will be a father " he thought and smiled .

While Minato's team was waiting to start the mission , a strange shinobi was watching them far away hidden in a tree and smirks " I see , so , Minato will go in a mission after a while , huh " . Then , he disappeared .

And so , the hours passed , and Minato's team is getting ready for the mission . It started raining again , and Obito was annoyed . " Damn , again rain " he complained . After a while , Minato refreshed the situation " Alright , I will explain our plan " and sat in a rock " As Tsunade said , there is a possibility that the ones who stole the scroll would be in the way of Konoha and Sunagakure , and , because of this , Kakashi , I will give you one of my Kunais " . Kakashi surprised " Why ? " . Minato looked him with a serious look " You , Rin and Obito will go all alone in the way of Konoha and Amegakure , while I , will check the way of Konoha and Sunagakure . When you're in danger , I will use Hiraishin no jutsu and be there fast , to help the situation , got it ? " Kakashi replied " Hmm , this is a good plan , sensei " Minato smiled , while Obito was annoyed how Minato always chooses Kakashi to be a leader for a mission , but he didn't say a word . " _Yosh_ " – Minato continued " the mission begins now ! " It was raining more , and Minato said " Judging how the rain is , the advantage is on their side , because they know hwo to control rain , after all , they're rain shinobis " . No one talked for a while … , but Rin broke the silence " When will you go to Sunagakure , Minato – sensei ? While the four of them began to jump through the trees , Minato replied " According to my knowledge , we should continue together for 130 meters , then , I will go to the way of Konoha and Suna , while you to the way of Konoha and Ame " Rin jumping through the trees " Okay , got it " .

It was a peaceful afternoon , the rain was not stopping , the four shinobis are jumping through the trees , knowing that a hard mission is waiting for them . After a while , Minato said " Alright guys , this is the time for me to go " and gives the Kunai to Kakashi " be sure not to lose it " and fondles him to the head . " Obito , be sure to win the match that awaits you " says Minato , while smiling . Obito replied with a confidence on his face " Yes ! Minato sensei ! " Minato lefts . Kakashi says to the team to countinue . While jumping through the trees , suddenly , someone throws a Kunai toward Kakashi , Obito and Rin , but , Obito counters it with another Kunai . " Who's there ? " – Obito activates the Sharingan " show yourself ! " . Kakashi said " Be careful Obito ! " After a while , someone got out from the trees he was hidden and thought " Heh , so they found me , meh , it's not a problem " Obito astonished " You're… " Kakashi surprised " You know him , Obito ? " A wind slowly blowed , and Obito said " Uchiha Kuromi ! " Kakashi was astonished " W-what ? Kuromi of the Uchiha clan ? He is supposed to be dead , and why did he attack us ? "

Meanwhile , Minato was jumping with an incredibile speed " I'm not sensing any chakra , maybe they're not here … " . After a while , Minato saw a dead body on the land and got surprised . " What ? Who killed this guy ? He seems to be a shinobi from Sunagakure… What is happening ?

After a while , Obito was still surprised " Kuromi , did you survive ? " Kuromi gives a mysterious look . Obito with a confidence says " Kakashi , Rin , you go ahead for the mission , I will deal with this guy " Kakashi worried " But… " Obito angry " GO ! I will not abandon Uchihas Pride ! " Kakashi sighs " Let's go , Rin … " Rin worried " Be careful , Obito … "

After Kakashi and Rin lefts , Kuromi says " Obito Uchiha , your parents died on the past war , right ? " Obito surprised and confidednt at the same time " Yes , and what of it ! " Kuromi laughs " Nothing of it , I was just curious , but anyway , I'm not here to fight " Obito gets surprised " Eh ? " At those moments , the rain stops , and Kuromi says " I will tell you everything … ! "


	2. 2 - Obito's decision

Obito is surprised " E-everything… ? What do you mean by that ? Don't mess with me ! " . Obito rushes toward Kuromi and forms a handseal , but Kuromi blocks Obito's attack and says " As I said , I'm not here to fight , I'm here to tell you something " . Obito falls back and activates sharingan to make sure he won't attack . Kuromi smirks " Got scared huh ? " . Obito sighs " I don't have a choice , let's hear it ! " Kuromi smiles and sits on the tree and starts " You do know that your parents died on the past war , right ? " . Obito replies " Yes…" . " But… that is not true ! " replied Kuromi with a serious voice . Obito is shocked " W-what … ? " . Kuromi smirks " Indeed , they did not die in the war … " Obito for a moment thought that his parents were alive , but that thought was destroyed by Kuromi's words . Obito says " They did not die in the war… ? Then how ? And why did Konoha tell me that they died in the war ? " Kuromi coughs a little and says " Now , Uchiha Obito , let me start . Long ago , your parents were excellent shinobis , they probably knew everything about Konoha , and they were one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha and Ninja World " Obito scared " W-what are you talking about … ? " . Kuromi continues " But one day , after a difficult mission , they returned home tired and without any chakra left . But , one shinobi was spying them all the time , and he knew that they were tired , and that was his opportunity . He got in their home and tried to attack them . He was from Uzugaki clan , a clan that has a jutsu that reads one's mind . He tried that jutsu to your parents , to gain informations for the Konoha village . While he was gaining informations from both of your parents , someone from Konoha got in the home , and attacked the shinobi from the Uzugaki clan , and he died … " Obito shocked " But then , how did my parents die … ? That shinobi from Konoha killed him , right ? Then who killed my parents ? " Kuromi replies " Now this is the most interesting part . But there is a risk on this jutsu . Let's assume that there are A , B and C . Now , the A is doing that jutsu on B , but C interrupt/kills A while gaining information . In this case , both A and B die . This is the risk of the jutsu that is named Uzugaki : Joho no Jutsu . Thus , the shinobi who killed the one from Uzugaki clan , he killed your parents too , and that shinobi would have been… The Third Hokage , Sarutobi Hiruzen ! " Obito loses his mind , gets shocked and depressed " I d-don't belive y-y-ou… " Kuromi with confidence " Belive it or not , this is the truth . Konoha hid it from you because they were afraid that you might go in rampage . I did say this to you because you're an Uchiha member , and I'm interested which path will you choose … . "

Meanwhile , Minato teleports to Kakashi and Rin " Hey , Kakashi ! I got back ! There was no one , but I found a cropse ! " Kakashi surprised " A corpse you say … ? " Minato serious " Yeah , he was from Sunagakure . But , where is Obito ? ." Kakashi with a worried look " He is fighting with Kuromi of the Uchiha clan , who's supposed to be dead ! " Minato shocked " Kuromi ? You mean Kuromi Uchiha ? " Kakashi replies " Yeah … He said that I will not abandon the Uchiha's pride , and he is fighting him himself " At those moments , Minato stops running , and says to Kakashi and Rin " Sorry , but I must go to Obito . I belive that you will get the scroll back , Kakashi . I belive In you " and smiles . Kakashi replies " But , Obito doesn't want anyone to interrupt … " Minato with confidence " Don't worry , I don't think they're fighting at all " Kakashi astonished " What do you mean ? " Minato replies " I'm running out of time , I gotta go ! " Minato lefts with an incredibile speed at Obito .

Meanwhile , the situation at Obito and Kuromi was more than serious , no one was talking . Kuromi was waiting Obito's reply . At those moments , the sun goes down . A storm starts , accompanied with rain and thunders .

Kuromi finally starts talking " Well … Uchiha Obito ? " Obito was staying quiet , and he was looking down . Kuromi in his mind " I wonder what is he thinking now… " … No one was talking for a while . At those moments , a yellow flash appears . It was Minato ! He arrived ! Minato throws 2 Kunais to Kuromi . One Kunai goes to his right , and the other goes to his left . Kuromi carefully analyzing the situation " Konoha no Kiroi Senko , now , which Kunai will he teleport to ? " Minato , as fast as ever , teleports to the right Kunai , and tries to attack Kuromi with a Rasengan , but Kuromi blocks it . In mid air , Minato thinks " W-what ? He blocked my attack ? " Kuromi smirking " Minato , I predicted that you will attack to the right kunai , you do know why ? Because luck is on my side ! " Minato falls back to Obito and says " Are you alright , Obito ? " Obito serious " Yeah , Minato sensei … " he jumps to Kuromi's side " I already know the truth . I will revenge my parents " . Minato gets shocked and speechless " W-what… ? But Hiruzen didn't know how that jutsu works , he thought that if he killed him , your parents would be safe . " Obito with an evil smirk " Accidentally or not , Hiruzen killed them . My business is not with Konoha , it's with Hiruzen . Actually , they even lied to me that my parents died on the past war . I cannot accept this ! " Minato looks worried at Obito " Obito ! Don't let yourself get manipulated by him ! We do not know how he survived on _that_ battle , who knows , maybe he wants your power ! " Obito with a confident look " I never said that I am joining him . " Kuromi smirks and Minato is worried . After a while , no one talks . The rain and thunders were not stopping … Minato finally says " I can't change you back right now .. , but , let me say one thing . If you fight with Hiruzen , then , know that you will fight with me too ! " . Minato was waiting for a response by Obito . Obito with a confidence " I am prepared for it ! Of course , once I kill Hiruzen , I will go as a Missing-nin . I don't know what I will do until then . " Kuromi thinks " Obito will be a strong shinobi . I'm pretty sure that he will reach my level in no time . He's already awakened Third Stage Sharingan in such a young age … " Minato serious " I have one question , Obito ! " Obito surprised " What is it ? " Minato starts " What about Kakashi and Rin ? Will you turn them your back ? They're your friends ! " . Obito confident " Of course they're precious to me , but I think that the revenge is more important . This is the Shinobi world . One day , Kakashi and Rin might betray him , or who know , they may die in a mission . That's why my revenge is important . " Minato understood and says " Obito Uchiha . You will be my next opponent . Train hard , and then , come to fight Hiruzen , but , remember that you will have to fight me too . " Obito remembered his words and said " Minato Namikaze sensei , until then , goodbye … " then says to Kuromi " Let's go , Kuromi " . Kuromi replies to him " Let me say something to Minato " . Minato serious " What is it ? " Kuromi replies " If you interrupt Obito's revenge , you will have business with me ! " Minato says that he is prepared for it. Kuromi and Obito left .

Minato thinking " Sooner or later , I knew that Obito would turn like this… Shinobi World is indeed cruel …" After a while , Minato lefts to Kakashi and Rin to continue the mission …


	3. 3 - How did you survive ?

Chapter 3

Minato teleports to Kakashi and Rin . They are fighting with the Ame Nins . " Kakashi ! Rin ! Are you alright ? " Minato worried . Kakashi replies while killing one off " There seem to be 5 more … Where's Obito ? " Minato looks away " I will explain to you later " . Minato gives a serious look . Meanwhile , Rin is fighting an Ame Nin which is called Tensa Takure . " Tch , he's tough " complained Rin . She threw 2 kunais to her , but she dodged them by jumping in midair . " Look this ! " Tensa while forming handseals **Boar , Snake , Dog . **A light appeard from ger hands , and that light became water . She formed another handseal to develop the flow of the chakra . Then , the water transformed into a dragon . Tensa with an evil laugh " This Jutsu is called **Water Style : Water Dragon !** Be wise to remember this ! " Tensa launched the jutsu toward Rin . Scared , Rin draw out a kunai from her bag , but she was helpless . Her legs were shaking . But , a yellow light appeard . It was Minato . He took Rin and teleported again to Kakashi . The jutsu missed . Tensa annoyed " Damn ! This was supposed to be my final jutsu … ! " Kakashi forming a handseal " You alright , Rin ? " Then , he activates Raikiri . Rin breathing " Yeah … " . Minato thinking " Good , you're improving everyday . Now you're able to perform Raikiri " and smiles . Kakashi confident " I'll get the scroll back ! " Minato charging " Rin , stay here . Kakashi ! I will take out the girl who attacked Rin and the other . While you finish the work with the other 3 and get the scroll back . " Kakashi getting ready " Got it ! " Kakashi starts running toward the three Ame Nins and analyzes the situation " I should take out these two , and then deal with the one who has the scroll . " One of the Ame nins said " Don't take us lightly , brat ! " and rushes towards Kakashi . The Ame Nin forms a handseal . He summons 10 shurikens from his hands and throw them to Kakashi , but , Kakashi , got rid of them with a classy dodge . " Shit ! " The Ame Nin scared . Kakashi confident " You're done for ! " and stabs him . The other Ame Nin angry " You killed my brother ! " and rushes toward Kakashi . He froms some handseals and releases a water jutsu . Kakashi clashed it with his Raikiri , and the winner was Kakashi . The Ame Nin annoyed " Shit , he countered it ! " Kakashi throws 3 shurikens to him . The Ame Nin loses his concentration , but it was too late . Kakashi already stabbed him on his back . Seeing how his friend die , the one who got the scroll escaped while throwing the scroll to Kakashi . He said to Minato " Sensei , I'm done here " . Minato killing the last one " Good job ! "

After a while , Kakashi asked for Obito . Minato said to him everything that happened . Kakashi got speechless and shocked , Rin too . Then , after 15 mins , they returned to Konoha , with a hope of Obito turning back …

Meanwhile , Obito and Kuromi jumping through the trees . Obito bored " Hey , I have some questions for you , Kuromi . First of them is how did you survive , of course " Kuromi jumping " Heh , you're a reckless one " .

That night , was the night which changed Obito's life completely . The kid who was always happy and energic , would turn into an emotionless man , consumed by the revenge . Some minutes passed , Obito and Kuromi arrived on Kuromi's hideout . It was a cave underground . Both of them went inside of it . The moment Obito step in , he was amazed by the apparence of the hideout . Obito had to walk in a long hallway . The walls of it were designed with the Uchiha Clan symbol . Obito finally reached the end of the hallway . Obito got inside of a huge room . There was a lot of scrolls , kunais , experiment labs . To sum it up , it was a mess . " Damn , how do you live here ? " Obito asked him . " I don't care about the cleaning at all … It's a pain " Kuromi replied to him . Obito looked around . He thought that this would be a perfect place to train . Meanwhile Kuromi started " Obito Uchiha . Glad to have you here . Now , what were those questions you would ask me ? " Obito looks Kuromi with a serious . Kuromi forms some handselas and launches a Fire Jutsu to Obito . Obito dodges it easily . Kuromi impressed " Heh , I knew you would dodge this . I've noticed since I said you the truth , that you were being careful " . Obito sits on the ground " First question – Why did you left the village ? " Kuromi gets a serious face " It would be because I stole a scroll . I fought with Tobirama , and everyone knew me dead since then . You know it , right ? It's called **The Great Uchiha vs Senju battle **. Well , I and Tobirama were the only ones who fought . But , I didn't get to see what the scroll contained . Since we fought in a death battle , it must be an important scroll " . Obito understood . " But… how did you survive… ? " . Obito continued . Kuromi gives a serious yet sad look . " It all began… 4 years ago… "

**Flashback of Kuromi Uchiha . **

It was rainy day . Kuromi just got back from an important mission , and went to Hokage's place to report the informations he gained . However , when he opened the door , the Hokage was not here . Tobirama was Hokage at that time . Kuromi sneaked in without anyone noticing . Suddenly , he saw a purple scroll in the Hokage's table . He touched it and tried to open it . He opened it a little , and saw the word "Uchiha" in it . He got curious a lot , but at those moments , Tobirama came in and yelled " Kuromi ! " Kuromi got scared and tried to escape with the scroll with him , but Tobirama didn't let him escape . He followed Kuromi till' Kusagakure . Kuromi could not help it . He decided to fight Tobirama . That day , was the day that the legendary battle took place . People call it the 2nd legendary battle , after Uchiha Madara vs Senju Hashirama . However , at the end , Tobirama thought that he was dead . Kuromi already has done many damages to him . However , Kuromi got lucky . An old man dropped by and healed Kuromi . Kuromi was pretty grateful to him . But , the old man is dead . Kuromi still is grateful to him . But , about the scroll , Kuromi does not know its whereabouts . He thought and had a theory of Tobirama sealing with a jutsu . Since then , all the people thought Kuromi to be dead , but he still lives on , deep , in the shadows …

**Flashback ends . **

Obito was shocked . He was still thinking of how strong Kuromi would be , because he defeated the second strongest Hokage at that time . Obito stands up " Kuromi Uchiha , I think you did the right decision . Konoha hides many evil secrets , I think… " Kuromi replies " Since then , my goal is to find that purple scroll … When I find that , I don't know what to do next… I have not planned it . But let's see … "

Since that day , the both Uchihas , Obito Uchiha ( 13 years old ) and Kuromi Uchiha ( 26 years old ) , began to cooperate with each other , helping each other to fulfill their golas . One's goal was to kill Hiruzen Sarutobi , and another one's goal was to find the scroll…


	4. 4 - Despair

That day finally ended , the day that changed Obito's life . A new day was "born" . In the hideout in Hidden Grass Village/Kusagakure , the two shinobis were talking about somthing . It was a peaceful morning . " What did you want to talk about ? " Obito said . Kuromi says " I want to know what is your chakra nature , will you show it to me ? " Obito sighs , and forms a handseal , after a few seconds , Obito released a strongly pressured chakra . Obito protecting his face with his two hands " I – I see , no wonder they call you " The Monster Chakra " , your chakra is incredibile " . Obito stops releasing the charka and asks " So , what chakra do I have ? " Kuromi replies " I can see you becoming the best wind user " . Obito surprised " So , my element chakra is wind ? That's awesome ! " Kuromi smiles " With your incredibile amount of chakra and wind , you will probably surpass me . Not to mention that the Mangekyou Sharingan can be awakened not only by seeing your loved one dying , but also training hard " Obito confident " I will surpass you ! " . Kuromi smirks " Heh , don't me so sure yet . " Obito went outside , enjoying the nature view . Kuromi at his back " What do you plan to do now ? " Obito turns his head to Kuromi " I will train hard , of course . Though , I said to Minato sensei that I'm not your ally , you'd be wise to remember this " Kuromi smirks " You sure are a tough one . You have a high possibility of defeating Hiruzen even now , he is an old geezer … Hahahaha " Obito serious " I know that , I just want to show him how strong I've gotten ! "

Many days passed, Obito is training everyday to get stronger . " Today is the day that you will show me that jutsu you talked about , Obito ! " Kuromi said . " Yeah ! Just wait " Obito getting ready . They went to a grass field . The wind blowed fast . " I'm ready . " Kuromi serious . Obito forms 5 handseals **Snake Rat Sheep Dog Rabbit . **After a while , Obito's chakra slowly appeard from his body . Obito charging … Kuromi was amazed from his amount of chakra . " You ready ! " Obito gathering chakra . Kuromi amazed " Yes ! " . At those moments, Obito released an incredibily amound of chakra . His chakra was transforming in a green color and was covering his whole body . Kuromi amazed yet scared " What is this … ? " " There's still more ! " Obito yelled . The chakra that was covering his body , went up and was slowly expanding. Kuromi forming some handeals " This is … that thing is on the same size of my Susano'o ! " Obito formed the final handseal **TIGER** and then stopped doing handseals . " How's this ? ! " Obito panting . Kuromi was shocked " This is … " In front of Kuromi was standing a wind dragon . The dragon was covering the whole body of Obito . Kuromi thought that it would be a wind Susano'o , but it was not . It was just a product of the chakra of Obito . " I call this **Wind Style : Holy Dragon of the Holy Land : Mitsukabia ! " .** Kuromi was completely shocked at those moments . And then suddenly , the dragon disappeard . Obito fell down . Kuromi smiling " I see , it must have been tough for you . That jutsu probably surpassed my Susano'o " . Kuromi then picked Obito up and returned to their hideout .

Many hours passed , Obito slowly opened his eyes … " W-wha—t happen—ned … " Kuromi said " You just performed an incredibile jutsu , now just rest .. " Obito was powerless , and fell in sleep again . Kuromi then left the room Obito was in , and went outside thinking " How can this boy perform that jutsu… ? Even I cannot perform that , just how much did Obito improve since the last time I've met him before I fought with Tobirama… ? " It was night , the birds were returning to their nest . Every living things went to their home . Kuromi was standing in a small cliff , viewing the panorama of the forest of Kusagakure . Kuromi raised his head up and began to view the sky . " What am I doing… ? " he thought " shouldn't I be there in Konoha…? " He nods his head " No , until I find that scroll , there's no way I'll come back … But if I find it , will Konoha accept me …? No ! I will not return to Konoha… , but , I'm worried about my brother and mother… " . After a while , Kuromi lefts to the hideout . Obito was awake , and was training to improve his Taijutsu . Kuromi smiling " You're awake already ? Hahaha , you sure are a reckless one " . Obito punching the wall " I promised to myself that I would become stronger , I will kill Hiruzen ! " Kuromi thinking " Obito is still an immature shinobi , he thinks that revenge is everything . But , saying those words to him won't change anything . I think I will keep my mouth shut for a while …"

And so , many months passed . Obito finally became 14 years old . He was fully confident of his self , and he's ready for his battle and his goal , to kill Hiruzen . Kuromi smirking " The day finally came . Are you ready for killing the teacher who trained the teacher of Minato ? " . Obito putting his new sword at his back " I'm ready for everything , Kuromi . Thanks for training me . " Kuromi says " I will come with you to see the battle . Don't worry , I will hide somewhere . I don't want the villagers belive me to be alive , though Minato probably would have tell it to Tsunade , but I will not risk. " Obito serious " Where do you think to battle ? I think not in Konoha because destroying it is not my goal . " Kuromi guessing " How about The Valley of the end ? The battle has the potential to be the third legendary battle …."

With that being said , Obito and Kuromi start to jump through the trees to Konoha . Obito wondering " Something does not feel right… " Kuromi bothered " Yeah , it seems " .

After a while , they arrived to the forest of the Konoha . Obito and Kuromi were both viewing Konoha from the trees , hiding in them , but , they saw a unpleasant thing . Konoha was attending a funeral , and the one who was dead was : **HIRUZEN SARUTOBI ! . **Obito lost his mind and got depressed " How can this be … ? … ? Who killed him… ? " Kuromi looking Obito and thinks " It seems that he is consumed by the hatred … " . Kuromi asked him " What will you do … ? " Obito looking at Kuromi depressed " What will I do … ? It's obvious . I will go and ask who killed him ! " . Kuromi got scared " Hey , don't be reckless , Obito ! " But Obito already went where the funeral was . Obito stands in the back of Minato and with a low voice " Long time no see , sensei " . Minato gets astonished and tries to attack him , but Obito dodges and gives him a kick . Everyone is astonished . Kakashi and Rin " Obito ? ! " . At those moments Kuromi arrives " Yo , Minato , this brings memories back huh ? The nostalgia when we were in the team of Jiraiya-sensei . Too bad that Miwako is dead , she was killed by a Kiri Ninja " Minato angry " Kuromi Uchiha ! " Everyone gathers and tries to attack Kuromi , but he easily dodges their attacks . Kakashi shocked " Obito ! You… " Rin continued " came … ? " . Obito serious " Of course , Kakashi , Rin . It's been a long time . You will tell me who killed Hiruzen . " Kakashi replied " Don't get too cocky you idiot ! " Obito says " What did you say you brat ? " Rin thinking " It seems that they don't hate each other at all " . Tsunade arrives " Obito ! " Obito looks at her and says " Granny Tsunade , you haven't change one bit . " Tsunade rushes at him . Obito draws out his sword and rushes at Tsunade too . They both clash with each other , and Obito was the winner . Tsunade falls down " To be defeated by Obito … " . Obito with an evil smile " This is not the Obito you knew ! " Minato refreshes the situation " Hiruzen was not killed by anyone , he was already too old and died naturally . " . Obito confident " How do I belive you ? Proof ? " . Minato serious " Ask whichever you want ! " . Obito looking at Kuromi " Guess there's no choice … I will join Kuromi's side . " Minato is shocked " Will you turn your back to your friends again… ? " Obito confident " There's no such thing as friend . Friend… what is that word …? " Minato feels helpless " I-I see , whatever , Obito Uchiha , but remember one thing . " Obito decides to hear it . Minato continues " You're my enemy now ! " . Obito didn't get shocked by his words " Whatever , I knew you'd say this . Let's go , Kuromi … "

Kuromi and Obito left . Everyone in Konoha were speechless . Rin sad " He left again… "

At those moments , Kuromi says to Obito " I think you made the right decision , Obito " . Obito jumping " Hmph…"

What will happen to Obito now ?


	5. 5 - Who is the winner ?

**Summary : Kuromi tells Obito the truth about his parents , Obito wants revenge . He joins Kuromi and trains hard , but the one who he wants to kill is dead . What will Obito do now ? **

The two Uchihas are jumping through the forest of the Konoha . Obito , again , turned his back to his friends . " What are you going to do now … ? " Kuromi asked Obito . Obito simply replied " I don't know yet , I might betray you now , I don't have any business with you " . Kuromi thinking " I see , Hiruzen's death made Obito careless in his words . " and then smirks " Heh , as you wish " . Kuromi stops . Obito wondering " What now ? " Kuromi is sensing a strange chakra " I-impossibile ! " Obito surprised " What is wrong , Kuromi ? " Then , a strange voice is heard " You look well , Kuromi-kun , and if it isn't Obito-kun " . Both Uchihas got shocked . They turned their heads to the strange man . Obito astonished " You are… ? " Kuromi continued " Orochimaru ! " . Obito and Kuromi both stepped back and got a battle pose . Orochimaru calm as ever " Don't worry , I'm not here to fight " . Kuromi activates Mangekyou Sharingan " Bastard ! " , while Obito forms a handseal " Don't screw with me , Orochimaru ! " Orochimaru draws out something strange from his pocket . Kuromi got shocked and was sweating " That's … " his heart was beating 10 times faster than normal " the purple scroll…. " . Orochimaru smirks " That's right . " Kuromi activates Susano'o and tries to attack Orochimaru " I will take back that scroll ! " . Orochimaru confident , forms a handseal and many snakes are covering Susano'o . Kuromi scared " I-I see , they're absorbing my charka " . Kuromi deactivates it . Throws 5 shurikens to Orochimaru , Orochimaru dodges them easily , but , Kuromi was missing . Orochimaru didn't loose his calm . Kuromi appeard in Orochimaru's back , but Orochimaru blocks it with a snake " Can you just stop ? " . Kuromi scared " What do you want ? Give me back that scroll ! " . Orochimaru was not letting Kuromi go back , the snake was grasping him . Orochimaru with a serious look " You want this scroll , right ? " Kuromi panting " Y-Yeah… " . Orochimaru punches Kuromi in the face . Kuromi coughs blood " You bastard ! " Kuromi cuts the snakes in a half with a kunai , and returns to Obito . Obito was speechless . Kuromi looking at Orochimaru , and looks at Obito " Let's go , Obito ! " . Obito draws out his sword " Yeah ! " . Orochimaru angry " I said I'm not here to fight , dammit ! " . Obito and Kuromi stop . Orochimaru continues " I will give this scroll back at you , but with one condition " . Kuromi unsure " A-an condition … ? Let's h-h-hear it… " Orochimaru with an evil smirk " I want the body of the Uchiha Obito ! " . Kuromi gets shocked , and Obito even more . Obito's legs were shaking . Kuromi scared " Why ? " . Orochimaru confident " That power of the sharingan , it's great isn't it ? " Kuromi angry " I knew you would say this , you bastard ! You left Akatsuki because Itachi defeated you ! " Orochimaru's smirk "ices up" " Kuromi Uchiha , will you accept the condition or not … ? " Kuromi gives a look to Obito , and then thinks " Obito… ? Or the scroll … ? Actually , the scroll is the reason why I didn't return to the village , I can't change my goal for a brat . But , still that brat shares the same blood as me . What do I do… ? " Orochimaru tired of waiting " I already know what's written here . " Kuromi surprised , and gives a shocking look to Obito . Obito was covered with fear , his legs were shaking and he was sweating . Obito tries to escape , but Kuromi grabs him and says " Where are you going ? " . Obito , finally , released his fear and got a calm face " Orochimaru , you always have been fixated with the Uchiha's body , right ? " Orochimaru smirking " Well yeah , you're right , Obito-kun . " Obito gives a look to Kuromi , and goes to another tree branch " I can't belive you , Kuromi . You said that that scroll was important to you , and I don't think you will mess up your goals for me . Well , I was right abandoning my friends , no one loves you but your parents " Kuromi serious " I've decided " Obito and Orochimaru surprised . Kuromi activates the Mangekyo Sharingan " Prepare to fight , Obito ! " . Obito gets shocked . Orochimaru smirks " Good decision , Kuromi " . Obito calm as ever " Alright , let's change the location . Konoha might arrive now . " The three shinobis left to another place , and that place was The forest of the Kusagakure . Kuromi standing in a branch , and Obito standing on another . Orochimaru was watching them from another branch , sitting there .

A wind blows . Obito gives a look to Kuromi " Well… ? " Kuromi unsure " Obito… " . Obito angry " Don't screw with me you bastard ! " Kuromi raises his head . Obito continues " Did you want to fight ? Here am I ! Let's fight ! " . Kuromi finally confident " Alright ! " Obito draws out his sword and rushes toward Kuromi . Kuromi activates the 3 tomoe sharingan . Obito tries to punch him , Kuromi dodges , and then , Kruomi gives a punch Obito to the face . Obito coughs blood , and then , he steps back . Obito forms some handseals – **Katon – Housenka no Jutsu ! – **Obito launches 10 small fireballs to Kuromi , but he dodges them by jumping . Obito " Too late ! " . Obito gets at Kuromi's back and tries to stab him with the sword . Kuromi , skillful as ever, dodges . Obito astonished " He dodged in midair ? " . Kuromi , then , put his feet to Obito's sword , and then jumps and stands on the branch where Obito stood before , while , Obito stands on Kuromi's branch . Obito activates the 3 tomoe sharingan " You're pretty skilled on Taijutsu " . Kuromi , without speaking even a word , forms 5 handseals – **Katon – Gokakyou no Jutsu ! -** . Obito counters it with a Katon jutsu too . The two techs clashes . Obito was the winner of that miniduel . Kuromi standing up " You chakra … is what makes your strong . " . Obito forming a handseal , developing the chakra to his hand " At least , I'm stronger than you on that aspect " . Obito rushes toward Kuromi . Kuromi try to protect his face with his hands . Obito , finally , punches the guard of Kuromi . Kuromi in pain " Arrrrghhhh " His guard breaks down , and Obito starts to punch him to the face . Orochimaru , watching them " This is a good fight " . Obito was still punching Kuromi . Kuromi was coughing blood everywhere . Obito finally stops . Both panting . Kuromi steps back " I have no choice … " . Obito forms 3 handselas – **Futon : Daitoppa – **Obito releases a wind chakra from his mouth , and then enhances it with a Katon jutsu . Kuromi forming a hanseal " Wow , this is a great jutsu . Enhancing fire and wind , huh ? Good idea ! " . Obito launches it to Kuromi . Kuromi gurading himself " Damn , this is huge ! I have no choice ! " . Kuromi activates Mangekyo Sharingan , and activates Susano'o ! Obito shocked " So this is Susano'o … ! " The jutsu missed . Kuromi laughing " You're hopeless , Obito ! " . Obito calm , forms 5 handseals **Snake Rat Sheep Dog Rabbit **. Kuromi scared " Don't tell me … " . After a while , Obito's chakra came out of his body . Then , Obito released a incredibile amount of chakra , and then it transformed into a green color . Obito formed the final handseal **Tiger ! **. After a few seconds , a dragon appeard from the green chakra . The dragon covered the whole Obito's body , and was still expanding . Obito screaming " How's this ? ! " Kuromi confident " Don't be so sure yet , brat ! " . Both rushed toward each other . The two jutsus clashes with each other !

Who is the winner ?


	6. 6 - Farewell

Chapter 6

The two Uchihas clash ! What will happen and who will win ?

The clash of the two Uchihas caused a big blast . The blast was so big , that the trees around were cut off . Orochimaru reacted quickly before the three he was standing would cut . Orochimaru for the first time was scared . He jumped back to be more safe .

The land began to shake . The blast finally ended . The two Uchihas deactivated their jutsu that caused this blast . Kuromi was barely alive . Obito coughing blood from his mouth " This will be the final clash , Kuromi . " Kuromi that was on the ground , stood up " Hmph.. " . Obito draws out his sword , while Kuromi draws out his special Kunai . The kunai was his strongest weapon. It was nicely forged . Kuromi , worried, thinking " Damn… my chakra is almost gone . I should deactivate my sharingan . This clash will decide it ! ". Kuromi deactivates the sharingan . Obito gives an angry look to Orochimaru and does s_omething_ with his sharingan . Obito thinking " Yosh ! Now… considering the fact that my chakra is low , I might have 30% of it . I have no choice but to use _that jutsu_ twice ! " . Kuromi panting " Are you ready ?" . Steps a little . Obito getting his special pose of his sword " Yeah … " . The rain starts . Two Uchihas stand against each other .

Obito rushes toward Kuromi , and vice versa . While rushing , Kuromi thinking " I'm sorry , Obito… " . Obito serious , in his sharingan appeard some veins due of the amount of the chakra _that jutsu_ costs " I will show you the real power of my sharingan ! "

**The two Uchihas clash !**

**Obito vs Kuromi !**

**The Sword vs The Kunai !**

The blood flowed from Obito's head , while Kuromi was barely alive . After a few seconds , the blood flowed out with a big momentum from Obito's body ! Obito falls down . Orochimaru watching " Heh , it seems that this is Kuromi's win … " . At those very moments , the head of Orochimaru started to hurt , but then the pain left . Orochimaru shocked " What was this… ? Well , it might be the pain of the current body . " . Orochimaru jumps to Kuromi and gives him a medicine . Kuromi eats it and after a while , he gets better and able to stand up . At those very moments , Kuromi's head starts to hurt , but then the pain left . " It might be due the battle " he thought . Kuromi then looks at Obito with a sad look " Orochimaru , is he d-d-dead ? " . Orochimaru serious " It seems " then gives to Kuromi the scroll and a bottle . Kuromi asked Orochimaru " How did you find this scroll ? " Orochimaru replied " I was watching the whole match at that time . After Tobirama hit you , you dropped the scroll without Tobirama noticing , and , I took it in a sneaky way . " Kuromi understood and asked what is that bottle , and Orochimaru replied " Don't worry , it will help you . " Kuromi goes to Obito's dead body lying on the ground and says " Obito , I will never forget you . " Kuromi then looks to Orochimaru " Until we meet again " . Kuromi lefts . Orochimaru takes the body of Obito and returns to his hideout .

**Orochimaru's hideout .**

Orochimaru smirking " Finally … ! The sharingan ! " . Orochimaru is about to get Obito's eyes , but , at those very moments , the body of Obito disappears ! Orochimaru gets shocked " W-what happened to the body… ? Don't tell me … ? "

**The scene switchs to Obito .**

The real Obito is jumping through the trees of Kusagakure . " Damn , that was close ! " he thought . His eye was bleeding , and his body was damaged . He decided to rest and stopped somewhere . Obito analyzing the battle " It costed me a lot of chakra to cast _that jutsu_ on Orochimaru , it's because he was far away , and I got lucky that Kuromi deactivated his sharingan , otherwise , I would be on Orochimaru's labs now ." Obito rested 15 mins and decided to run again . He was barely alive and his body was in a bad state . The rain finally stopped .

Obito , since that day , decided not to belive anyone anymore , and he thought that he took the right decision turning the back to your friends . " Sometimes , your friends can stab you in the back " he thought . After a while , Obito managed to find a small shop in the forest of Kusagakure . " Welcome " – an old man said with a kind smile , but once he saw Obito , he was shocked . He decided to treat Obito quickly . Obito thanked the old man . " Who did this to you ? " the old man asked Obito . Obito said to him his story . The old man replied " I see , it must have been tough for you . Now , you should rest . What was your name again ? " he smiled . Obito replied " My name is Obito Uchiha . " The old man understood and said to Obito that he should rest now .

The other day , Obito woke up from the sleep and he realized that his wounds were healed . The old man was treating him all the night . Obito was pretty grateful to him . And so , Obito left the small shop , without knowing where he was heading . But , one thing was for sure , he would never return to either Kuromi or Konoha . " I will build up my life myself " the young shinobi thought .

Many days passed , and in Konoha was spread the news that Obito Uchiha died . Rin and Kakashi were crying , and Minato was nearly crying too , but he did not . " I wonder what did happen that Kuromi and Obito fought… " Minato thought . Since that day , Kakashi and Rin visit everyday Obito's grave , without knowing that their friend is still alive , living in the darkness of the Shinobi World …

Obito , every day trained hard to get stronger . One day , Obito was training in his hideout that was on the way of Konoha and Ame . It was a nice and a small hideout , that was enough for Obito to train . One day , a strange shinobi appeard in front of Obito . Obito got scared " Who are you ? Those robes … Akatsuki ?! " The stange shinobi replied " Indeed , my name would be Hoshigaki Kisame , it's a pleasure to meet you , Obito Uchiha " . Obito draws out his sword and tries to attack Kisame , but he blocks Obito's attack and says " Don't be hasty , you have to work harder to reach my level . Plus , I'm not here to fight … " Obito jumps back " What do you want ? " Kisame replies " We want you to join us . " Obito gets astonished . Kisame continues " Akatsuki is a group of shinobis who are missing-nins . Our goal is to get revenge on someone . For example , I want to revenge my village because they tried to kill me for a certain reason . I know you're a missing nin , you're a strong one . Not to mention that everyone knows you dead , what's the point of staying alone in the forest of Konoha and Amegakure ? " Obito was confused . Kisame again " I will give you 5 days . Until then , we will wait your response . Come to our hideout on Sunagakure . We will gladly accept you . " Kisame left . Obito in his mind " What is happening to me… ? " . Obito nods his head " There's no way I'd join such an organization… hmph."

Obito Uchiha – a shinobi – someone who everyone knows him dead – a 14 years old boy .

Just what will happen to him ?


	7. 7 - The shocking truths

That day , Obito did not train . He was confused . He was sweating and thinking " I-I don't want to revenge someone , so , what's the point of joining Akatsuki ? … Maybe , their goal isn't only to take revenge on someone … " . Obito punches the wall " Dammit ! " . Obito went outside and decided to refresh his thoughts . The wind blowed and Obito began to jump through the trees , but he saw an unpleasant thing . It was Kuromi Uchiha ! Obito was looking him with an anger look , but Kuromi did not notice Obito . Obito throws 5 kunais to Kuromi , but he reacted fast and dodged them . He turned his head back and saw Obito . Kuromi sweating " O-Obito… ? " . His legs began to shake . Obito pointed his fist to Kuromi " Don't make that look . " . Kuromi with a shocked look , opened his mouth " How the hell did you survive ? " . Obito with a kind look " D-Do you feel guilty , because you tried to kill your own clan comrade … ? " . Kuromi closed his eyes and says " Yes . " . Obito with a serious look " Kuromi , I realized that revenge means nothing . It's pointless , because if you kill one , his friends will try to kill you too , it's endless …. " . " You're wrong . " - Kuromi said and thinking at the same time " Now's my chance . " . Obito tries to talk , but gets interrupted by Kuromi " Obito Uchiha , you will join Akatsuki " . Obito began to sweat " What is this guy talking about ? Why are you ordering me around ? " . Kuromi laughs a little " Your life depends on me . " . Obito with a shocked look , managed to open his mouth , scared " What do you mean ? " . Kuromi points at the scroll " Do you know what's written inside it ? " . Obito with an ironic laugh " How would I know ? " . Kuromi opens the scroll and starts to read what's written on the scroll " The Great Toad Sage predicted that after 5 years , all the Uchihas will suffer a terrible disease and no one will survive from it . " and Kuromi continues " Orochimaru found the cure for it , and here's the bottle " . Obito's legs began to shake and he was sweating all over his face . His heart was beating very fast . Obito with a scared voice " T-This means , I will die soon… ? " . Kuromi smirking " No , I will give you to drink a little from this bottle to survive , but one condition " . Obito breathed and said " W-what ? " . Kuromi continued with a calm voice " As I said , you will join Akatsuki and kill a certain person ! " . Obito remembers Kuromi's words back then .

" _Finding the scroll is your only goal , Kuromi ? " – Obito asked . Kuromi serious " Nah , there's something else , I want to kill some guy who's a member of Akatsuki " ._

Obito looking at Kuromi " So , that's it , huh ? You're using me now to fulfill your own goals … " Kuromi points at Obito " Excatly , and , I was going to the village to help other Uchihas , you got pretty lucky you met me here , because if you would not , the bottle would run out of the medicine … " . Obito does not talk . Kuromi continues " Anyway , I'm going to help the Uchihas on Konoha . Don't worry , I will save a little for you . We'll meet again… " . Kuromi lefts . Obito looks at the sky and thinks " Damn…" . Obito turns his head back and decides to go to his hideout again . Obito jumping " Well played , Kuromi . You totally beat me this time . "

The other day was a rainy one . Kuromi found Obito again . " Yo " – Kuromi greeted Obito . Obito with a serious yet confident look " Do you know Kisame ? " . Kuromi thought for a little and then remembered " Yeah ! That sharky guy you mean ? " Obito replied " Yeah , him . He said to me to join Akatsuki too… " Kuromi smirking " This makes things easier then . " No one talked for a while , but Obito broke the boring silence " Who's this guy you want me to kill ? " . Kuromi serious " He's named Katsuno Uchiha . " . Once hearing those words , Obito's heart started to beat very fast and he was speechless . Kuromi noticed him " What happened to you ? " . Obito with a shocked look " He-he-h-he is my b-b-brother… ! " Kuromi , once hearing those words , his heart started to beat faster than before too . Kuromi with a half voice " W-what ? You mean the guy who killed my brother is your brother… ? " . Obito gets depressed . Kuromi activating his Mangekyo Sharingan " Yeah , he is the killer of my brothers and my father . Damn… I never excpected this… " Poor Obito , he was sweating and shocked . Kuromi analyzing Katsuno's abilities " He's not the strong one I knew anymore … He is blind in one eye , his arrogance made him use Izanagi in a battle , plus his chakra is weakned by his countless battles … Obito will not have a hard time defeating him , but , in the emotion side… " . Obito left his emotions aside and got a serious face " So,Konoha lied even for this too … They said to me that he's dead . " . Kuromi surprised " What ? Even in this case ? This is laughable . " . Obito with a confident voice " Got it ! I will kill Katsuno Uchiha with my hands ! " Kuromi In his thoughts " This will help Obito awakening his Mangekyo too . Interesting ! " .

Obito did not wait for 5 days . He went to Sunagakure after he left from Kuromi . The rain started . It was rare because it hardly rains in Sunagakure . Obito stands in front of a big cave .

"If it isn't Obito –kun "- a voice was heard . Obito turned his head to the direction the voice was coming . It was Hoshigaki Kisame . Kisame stood up from the tree he was sitting and jumped to Obito . " Well , what's your response ? " – he said . Obito closes his eyes and remembers a terrible scene…

" _It was a peaceful night , all the Uchiha members were sleeping . After a while , a sound was heard . Obito woke up from the sound and went outside , but , he saw a terrible thing . He saw Katsuno , his brother , killing an Uchiha ! Obito shocked , started to cry and his legs began to shake from the fear . Katsuno did not notice _him . After killing the guy , Katsuno left the village , and it was unknown the place he was headed to . At that night , Obito did_ not sleep and was completely speechless . The brother that was like his rival , killed an Uchiha fellow . Days passed and the reason why Katsuno killed him it was still unknown . After 2 days , it was said that he died in a fight with Zabuza of the Mist … " _

…Obito opens his eyes and replies " **YES , I WILL JOIN AKATSUKI ! **" . Kisame smirked a little " Welcome then , you're our new member " . Obito and Kisame walk toward the big cave and enter in . It was a dark place as always . Obito was looking around and noticed that Katsuno was missing . Kisame looking at Obito " Firstly , for every member that joins , we tell them who are the members of our organization . Do you wish to hear them ? " Obito nods his head meaning _yes_ . Kisame continued " Our leader is Nagato of the Rain . Have you heard about him ? " . Obito putting his hand to his chin " Yeah… , is he a red haired guy ? " . Kisame smiling " Excatly . Next comes Suigetsu of the Mist , he still wants my Samehada . Then comes Deidara of the Hidden Stone , Hidan of Yugakure , Sasori of the Red Sand , Itachi of Konoha , Demio , he is a mysterious shinobi , we basically know nothing about him , and the last , Katsuno of the Konoha . " . Obito confident " Where's Katsuno ? I don't see him here … " . Kisame replied " Nagato sent him in a mission , don't worry , he will be back soon . But don't tell me , he is the one you want revenge ? " . Obito activating the sharingan " You can't say that I want revenge but… it's more accurate that if I kill him then I will not die . " Kisame didn't understand at all , but he said it's alright .

Kisame then asked Nagato on who will be the teammate of Obito . Nagato replied " Hmm , until now , it is Suigetsu and Deidara , Hidan and Itachi , Sasori and Kisame , me and Katsuno , and Obito will team up with Demio . " . Kisame understood and notified Obito too . Obito surprised " Nagato and Katsuno ? Why would the leader pick him as his teammate ? " Kisame serious " Nagato picked him because he is the most dangerous member here . I think that Nagato is the best choice to keep an eye on him . " . Obito understood , and then , he went to Demio . Demio was a peaceful guy , he was sitting on the ground and was meditating . " Since today , I will be your teammate , Demio " – Obito with a serious voice . Demio opened his eyes and saw Obito for a little , and then closed his eyes again . Then , he stood up and said " It's a waste … why did a young boy like you join this organization … ? " . Obito pointed out with his fist to Demio " I am the one who should be asking you that . You're the most mysterious member here though . " Demio sighed a little " You seem to be a nice and a smart person . Let's go outside . " Obito and Demio went outside . Obito asked " Well ? " . Demio with a calm voice " You're Hatake Kakashi's old friend , right ? " . Obito shocked " Y-Yes… what of it ? " . Demio smiled " I see … Well , you need to know that he is the one that I want to kill … "

**Shocking words ! Who's this guy and what are his connections with Kakashi ? **


	8. 8 - Demio's past and the first mission

Obito looking at Demio . No one was talking . After a few seconds , Obito said with a suspicion look " Why … ? " . The wind raised up the sand of Sunagakure . Demio looking at Obito with a serious look and closed his eyes – " It's not exactly Kakashi that destroyed my life , but , his relative did . He was named Hatake Sakumo . " Obito trying to remember this name – " He… is Kakashi's father , right ? " . Demio replied – " Excatly " – Demio confident – " I know that it's not reasonable to kill Kakashi , but he has the same blood Sakumo has . I will kill anyone who shares that cursed blood . " . Demio started to look at the sky , while Obito was carefully hearing him . Demio closed his eyes – " That happened 3 years ago…"

**Demio's past .**

_I was an orphan from the start . I didn't know my parents , but , my two brothers saved me from starving .They were the only important people that I had , and they were the ones what made me what I am now . But , on a rainy day , one of my bothers named Sun , died on a mission . Once learning the news , I got shocked for 5 days straight . I barely ate anything , until my other brother convinced me with the words " __**Don't give up easily , keep Sun in your heart , forever…" **__. Toki , the only brother I had , inspired me to the max , he wasn't only a brother, he was like a friend too , we shared our secrets to each other. Though , that happiness that I had , was shattered by the man named Hatake Sakumo . Toki fought with him to death , and finally Sakumo killed Toki . He died by protecting me . His last words were " __**Run ! **__" . Sakumo burned down the house and destroyed everything . It was strange because Konoha did not give him his punishment . Since that day , I left Konoha and joined Akatsuki . I wanted to kill Sakumo so bad , but , he died in the hands by the 4__th__ Mizukage : Yagura of the Three Tails . _

Obito was sweating from Demio's words . He then looked Demio , and started to talk with a serious voice – " You have a legit point there… but like hell I'm letting you to kill Kakashi . " Demio surprised – " It seems that you still care about your old friends , why did you leave Konoha ? " . Obito activating the sharingan – " True that I don't belive anyone , but he once was my friend . " Demio with a calm voice – " I don't know how strong is your bond with Kakashi , but I understand . It seems that I can't do anything to him unless you are here . " – Demio walked toward Obito and touched him on the shoulder – " It would be good if you mark my words : **Don't ever let your guard down , never ! **" . Obito serious " I don't know what you mean with that , but you seem to be a smart shinobi . " Demio turned his back to Obito " That's all I have to say , now , if you excuse me , I will return to the hideout . "

Obito left the Sunagakure to inform Kuromi that he joined Akatsuki successfully . As jumping throught the trees , Obito heard a sound . He stopped and threw some kunais , but he missed . The strange man revealed himself , it was Orochimaru ! He was smirking – " Those clothes , you joined Akatsuki ? " . Obito serious – " Orochimaru … Are you after my body again ? " Orochimaru with a fearsome look – " Tell me how you survived ! " . Obito got surprised because he didn't excpect Orochimaru to say that . Orochimaru continued – " What did you use to me ? " . Obito smirking , activated the sharingan – " A jutsu that it's possessed only by me , **Kinjutsu : Kenshiro Genjutsu ! **" . Orochimaru surprised – " I've never heard of it " . Obito laughing " Since your weakness is always genjutsu , I'm telling you how I survived from that battle . " . Obito sat on a branch of the tree and started – " Kenshiro Genjutsu allows the user to trap the enemy into an illusion , that looks like it's real . I can make the enemy belive that he's fighting with the real me . If you remember , I casted it on you when you were distracted . This genjutsu can be casted at any range , but if the enemy is far away , it costs more chakra than when is near . While preparing for the final clash with Kuromi , he already deactivated his sharingan , don't know why . I didn't lose that chance , and I casted Kenshiro Genjutsu on him quickly. With this being said , I made both of you belive that the real me was fighting , but that was just an illusuion which I created . " . Orochimaru was completely amazed . He got distracted for a second , and when he looked at Obito again , he had left . Orochimaru smirking , in his thoughts – " He left … No worries , one day his sharingans will be mine … "

Obito arrived at Kuromi's hideout . As calm as ever , he entered the hideout , but Kuromi wasn't there . "Where might that bastard be… ? " – Obito thought . He went outside . The wind blowed and made his hair to move from right to left . " I have no choice then… " . Obito left .

Minato , Rin and Kakashi just returned from Obito's grave to Konoha's gate . " _Yosh! " – _Minato said putting his bag on his back – " Let's go , Rin , Kakashi . Team Minato was assigned to successfully complete a mission in Kirigakure . Their goal is to infiltrate there , and gain intel of them . The three of them were suffering the absence of Obito . They started to run . " It's a long way … " – Rin said . Kakashi extended his hand – " The rain started again … Geez " . After running for a while , they finally reached a grass field , and decided to stop for a while . It was raining more . Rin was saying a word , but she stopped . Minato and Kakashi turned their head to her , surprised on why did she stop . Rin was stunned . She was seeing a boy standing not far from them . Once seeing that boy , Minato began to sweat , Kakashi too . Rin speechless – " O-Obito … ? " . Obito didn't notice and hear them , he was concentrated watching the rain . After a few seconds , Obito started to walk on another direction . Minato was shocked , but managed to open the mouth – " Obito ! " . Obito heard him , and turned his head to them . Obito enlarged his eyes from the shock . Kakashi was somehow scared – " You survived ? " . Minato continued – " How…? " . Obito on his thoughts – " I shouldn't get too carried away… I will just inform Kakashi . " . Kakashi astonished – " It's really you ! You joined Akatsuki ? Why ? " . Obito with an emotionless look – " Kakashi , I met Demio . I already know that . " . Kakashi shocked – " You met him ? So , you already … What are you gonna do ? " . Obito closed his eyes for a few seconds – " Well , I don't want you to be killed , I said to him that I'm not letting you to do as you please with Kakashi . " . Rin and Minato at the same time – " You care about us ? " . Obito serious – " Not at all , I just don't want the one who I spent my childhood with to be killed . " . Obito is about to leave , Minato talked fast " W-Wait! " , but he was already too late , Obito already left . Rin began to cry from the happiness – " I don't care what he is after , the fact that he's alive makes me happy " – and she smiled . When the rain stopped , they decided to continue their mission .

Obito in his thoughts – " Meeting them made me relieved right now " – and he smiled .

After running for a while , Obito arrived at the hideout . Demio noticed him and said – " Hey , Nagato has a mission for us . Let's go and hear it . " Obito surprised a little – " A mission already ? " . He and Demio went to Nagato . Nagato with a serious voice – " Demio , Obito , I have a task for both of you . " Obito and Demio were hearing him . Nagato continued – " You will go to Kumogakure , and interrupt the summit of the Kages . According to my knowledge , they are planning to start a new conflict with us . They reckon that we are a dangerous organization . By interrupting it , I doubt that they will plan to do a summit again . In other words , if you two interrupt it , they won't plan on attacking us anymore . " . Obito and Demio understood . They went outside , knowing that a tough task is expecting them …

**The first mission . If they succeeded , will this result turning the young boys into S-Rank criminals … ?**


	9. 9 - Finally

Chapter 9

The night came . Obito and Demio were about to start their first mission as a team . " Nagato said that the summit will begin tomorrow in the morning " – Obito said . Demio sighed a little , but then his face got a confident look . Obito saw his determination , smiled and looked at the sky . He saw a big star up there that was shining . Obito then looked Demio with serious look – " Let's go ! " . They left the Akatsuki Hideout with one goal , to interrupt the Kage Summit on Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) .

Even if it was night , the sand of Sunagakure was still "burning" and hot . While running , Obito asked his teammate – " How will we interrupt it … ? " . Demio was looking the sand , and then gave Obito a serious look , and turned his eyes to the sand again – " Our plan is to arrive in Kumogakure before the sunrise . We will wait somewhere , and wait the perfect chance . Nagato said that the best way to interrupt it is to destroy the walls of the place , but … " . Obito wondered – " But… ? " . Demio continued – " Wouldn't it attract too much attention ? I mean , what if the whole village attacks us ? " . Those words put Obito into thinking . And so , the two boys reached the end of Sunagakure , and began to jump into the trees of the forest of the Konoha . After thinking of a long time , Obito finally said – " Then… we have no other choice but to kill a kage… " . Demio after hearing those words got shocked – " A-Are you serious … ? " . Obito replied – " We have already joined a criminal organization … but I agree that it would be too much . " . Demio refreshed the situation – " We still have time … don't rush things . "

Meanwhile , Minato's team successfully finished their mission . They gained a lot of intel already , and were about to go back to Konohagakure . " Hahaha , damn that was funny , Kakashi . " – Rin was laughing . Minato as seeing her laughing , smiled , and thought – " I see… Now she's happy because Obito is alive… " . The moonlight was more than enough to lighten the road , thus , they were running at full speed . However , Minato and Kakashi sensed a strange chakra , yet a weak one . Kakashi stopped , so did Minato and Rin . Kakashi and Minato closed their eyes to sense the chakra better . From the shadows of the trees of the road that connects Kiri and Konoha gakure , a pair of red eyes were enlarging . Minato shocked – " Those eyes … sharingan ?! " . The strange man was getting out of the shadows . He was pretty beaten up , bleeding everywhere , coughing all the time , his cloak was teared pretty bad . Minato was seeing him carefully , and though – " He probably fought in the battle , but with who ? " . The man's hair was black , he was tall and somewhat skinny . After a few seconds , fell down . Minato went to him and said – " He's unconscious … " . Kakashi was seeing his face pretty carefully , but he still wasn't recognizing him . Minato then asked Rin to heal the guy , and so she did .

" I'm finally here… " – Kuromi thought . He arrived at Amegakure to meet a certain person . Kuromi bored – " Ah , there is only rain… Anyway , I need to find him fast ! " . Kuromi wandered for a good amount of time around Amegakure , but he still was not finding that person . But suddenly , he saw a strange place . It was a small house . Kuromi entered in . It was silence . Kuromi tried to scream a little – " Takuto-san …! " . After a while , a sound was heard . It was the voice of Takuto-san , the typical sound he does when he gets interrupted . Kuromi was waiting until he appeard . Takuto was an old man wearing a traditional japanese kimono . He was doing his typical habits , like reading a book , or studying a new thing . The moment he saw Kuromi standing there , Takuto smiled – " Kuromi-kun… Long time no see . " . Kuromi was smiling too - " I'm here once again … Takuto-san " . Takuto sat on a chair , and so did Kuromi . " What brings you here again , Kuromi-kun ? " – Takuto said with a kind voice . Kuromi replied – " First off , I'm glad that you're doing well , since you once were my sensei , and for the second part… I'm here for you to tell me something . " . Takuto smiled a little and wondered – " Something … ? " . Kuromi shows Takuto a small bottle – " I'm running out of this medicine … please , can you tell me where to find its ingredients … ? " . Takuto was carefully seeing the medicine – " What is this … ? " . Kuromi explained the whole scroll and bottle story – " …And so , after my Uchiha fellows drinked a little of this , I noticed that it's not enough for Obito Uchiha to be cured . " . Takato got a little surprised – " Obito ? " . Kuromi surprised too – " You know him ? " . Takato replied – " No … but his father was once my student . " . Kuromi understood , and gave the bottle to Takato . After a while , Takato returned from his room , and found out its ingredients . " This medicine is made by a plant named "koke" . It can be found on Kumogakure . " . Kuromi thanked the old man Takato a lot , and left his house and Amegakure , with the goal to go to Kumogakure and find the plant named koke , and then give it to Orochimaru produce it to medicine .

Meanwhile , the Uchiha shinobi who collapsed a while ago , woke up . Mianto , Rin and Kakashi were here , watching him how he was doing . The man coughed a little , and then woke up completely . He saw around , and noticed Minato and the others . After seeing them , he suddenly jumped on a tree - " Konoha shinobis ? Interesting . " . Minato serious – " What brings you up here … and that cloak , it seems you're from Akatsuki . " . The wind blowed a little … and the man suddenly said – " My name is Katsuno Uchiha , be wise to remember that . " – and then he lefts , letting Minato shocked . " Katsuno … ? Isn't he supposed to be dead ? " – he thought – " What's going on here ? "…

" We're finally here ! " – Obito said . Demio replied – " Good … now , we should hide somewhere , and wait until the sun rises . " . And they so did . They went to the forest of Kumogakure , and decided to wait there , hidden on a big tree .

Meanwhile , Katsuno was jumping through the trees with full speed , and thought – " It seems that the girl that was there was pretty good in healing . But damn , how could I lose again to Zabuza ? Nagato probably will not let me fight with him again , shit ! " . Running with an incredibile speed , Katsuno arrived on the hideout of Akatsuki and entered in .

Nagato noticed him and said – " You're finally here … How did it go ? " . Katsuno sighed – " I lost again … By the way , where's Demio ? " . Nagato replied – " Ah , Demio ? Currently , he is on a mission on Kumogakure , with a Konohagakure missing-nin Shinobi named Obito Uchiha . " Once hearing those words , Katsuno got shocked , and smirked – " Obito ? " – with an evil laugh – " He joined Akatsuki ? Interesing shit ! "

**Katsuno finally gets the news . **


End file.
